Mamamea!
by maranic
Summary: Mario now has alot of odd things going on can he fix it.


**this is not as funny as I thoght it would be but it will get better I hope.**

* * *

Mario was walking around his garden and checking if any weeds were growing on his flowers. He never thought he had a green thumb before. Gardening made him feel at peace and he loves it. Well I did what I had to do, all is done. I watered all of theme and made theme have lots of sunshine." Mario said cheerfully.

Just then someone jump in to one of Mario Flowers and killed it. OH NOOOO!!! Mario panic. Mario looks to see who killed his flowers. And it was Lucario. Mario saw that Lucario was smiling at him. Hi Mario nice day is it not!" Lucario said cheerfully.

Look what you did to my flower Lucario! Do you have any idea what you just did?" Mario snaps. Lucario ears droop and Lucario had puppy sadness on his face.

Sorry just wanted to say hi to you and maybe we can go get some ice cream brother." said Lucario said sadly.

Mario looks at him with a blank face. Ok fist of all you are scaring me. Two, Lucario why are you acting so strange and three, did you just call me brother?" Mario said with a puzzle look on his feet.

Well yes my name is like you're almost, Lucario, Mario. So what do you say want to get some Ice cream?" Lucario said cheerfully. Lucario, I think you need to sit down. You're not your self. Why don't you come in the house and rest?" Said Mario worriedly. Sounds like a plane." Lucario said cheerfully and willingly.

Mario went to open his door to get Lucario in the house. After they got in the house and settled down on a couch Mario went to get Lucario a glass of water to drink maybe it will bring him back to his senses.

Lucario thanked him for the water and drank it. Mario waited for him to finish taking a sip. But Lucario seem to want to finish it all. Lucario drank it all and lick his muzzle or mouth or what ever! Anyway Mario watch Lucario put his glass of water on the table in front of the couch.

So umm…Lucario Why are you here Don't you hang out with Metal Knight, or some thing?" Mario asks. Lucario smiled and lounges him self at Mario to tackle him to the grounds Mario was startled and fell back with Lucario on top of him.

Mama-mea!" Mario gasps in shock. What are you doing Lucario?" Mario shouted. Tag your it!" Lucario shouted cheerfully and jump off of Mario and took off running and out the door. Cache me if you can"! Lucario shouted.

Mario got off the ground with a blank face. Ok now I'm freak out of what going on. And that is sure not Lucario." Mario said in shock. I'm better get some sleep or some thing and if he think I'm going after him, well guest again." Mario said.

Mario was kind of sleepy and went to clean him self up. After that he went to his bed to lay down. Mario was looking at the ceiling and waiting for sleep to claim him. Just then a phone was ringing. Mario got up and pick it up the phone to see who could it be.

Hello who is it?" Mario asks. Hi Mario." said a dark and creepy voice. Mario was now even more freak out. Ok who is this?" Mario said sternly. Do you like scary story's before you go to bed." Said a creepy voice on the Phone.

I know that voice Mario mutter and look out the window to see Fox Mcloud on a three branch with a cell phone. Fox stop trying to scare me I know your up set of losing to Sonic because he is more faster then you in the brawl tournaments." Mario said and sigh because Fox want to know how the hell Mario beat Sonic in a race at the Olympic Games and in brawl tournaments.

What are you talking about this is awww…Shreck said the creepy voice on the phone that was actually Fox. who the heck is Shreck?" and Prank callers do not give a name out to the person that they are trying to prank. And fox, I can see you out my window so if do not mined I want to rest so bye." Mario said calmly. And hang up the Phone.

Fox had his ear down and was walking back to his Air wing sadly. How douse he do it" grumbled fox.

Mario was now in bed again. What a strange day today...Oh well better get some sleep." And so Mario did so. And wonder what await him now.

* * *

**hope you like it so far.**


End file.
